


小呀小白龙

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	小呀小白龙

“啾~”

　　窗外春光正好，一只红嘴绿鹦哥停在树上，歪着脑袋瞅着旭凤。

　　少年大大伸了个懒腰，卷着被子往旁边一翻，依恋的蹭了蹭。

　　咦？

　　枕畔无人？！

　　眼尾还挂着两颗打哈欠时溢出的泪珠，右手已经开始在床上胡乱摸了起来，谁知这一摸，却摸到一条冰冰凉，细嫩嫩的……小白龙。

　　一惊之下立刻坐了起来，一个拢着被子，一个蜷着身子，大眼瞪小眼，半天没出声。

　　“兄长，你……你怎会变成这副模样？”旭凤简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，明明昨天晚上还好好的，怎么一觉醒来就变成这样子了？

　　小白龙发出细弱的鸣声，可怜巴巴的瞅了他一眼，小脑袋吧嗒一声趴在他的掌心上。

　　旭凤当机立断请来岐黄仙官。先让他发誓赌咒一番绝不外传，才把兄长交到他手里。

　　不得不说岐黄仙官身为仙界第一医者，还是有几分能耐的。不一会儿就摸着山羊胡子，摇着脑袋慢条斯理的道：“大殿并无大碍，只是修习功法时真气岔了。待自身将真气吸收殆尽，便可复原。”

　　旭凤一直悬着的心终于放了下来，“那多久才能复原？”

　　岐黄仙官笑眯眯，“待大殿觉得自己能复原了，自然就复原了。”

　　旭凤顿时觉得拳头很痒。

　　燎原君十分懂得看人脸色，立刻把岐黄仙官送了出去。再走慢一些，栖梧宫定会出一桩血案。

　　“看来这段时日兄长要我和住在一处了。”旭凤将小白龙托在掌心，放在颊边蹭了蹭，“兄长可愿意？”

　　“呜……嗷呜……”

　　“……兄长若愿意，就嗷两声，若不愿，就呜两声。”

　　“……嗷嗷。”

　　旭凤笑得眉眼弯弯，手指抚了抚鳞片，终于还是忍不住，用力在光滑的龙身上吧唧了一口。

　　刚送完岐黄仙官的燎原君一头黑线，差点被这满殿的粉红泡泡撞得崴了脚。

　　旭凤和润玉本来就形影不离，如今润玉这副情景，旭凤更恨不得化出真身把他藏在绒羽里。走路时放在衣兜里，见客时盘在腕上，睡觉时放在心口，就连沐浴时……也要将他放在事先备好的小叶片上。

　　总之就是要在视线可及之处，伸手可触之处。

　　他属火，夏日是最难捱的日子。有了小白龙，就犹如有了一件降暑利器。

　　“兄长还能变大一点么？”日日摸，夜夜蹭，把小白龙的鳞片盘得晶莹发亮。“倘若能抱着兄长睡……”他想象着通体清凉的畅快感，忍不住吸溜了一下口水。

　　“嗷，嗷呜呜……”旭凤你摸哪里呢？

　　润玉用力瞪了他一眼，无奈身娇体弱，一双眼睛哪怕怒火灼灼也跟两颗黑葡萄似的惹人怜惜。

　　旭凤听不懂龙语，想了想，恍然大悟。十分响亮的在润玉的龙头上亲了一口，“没关系，就算兄长永远这么小，旭凤也不会嫌弃。”

　　旭凤你若敢嫌弃……等等，这是嫌不嫌弃的问题吗？

　　润玉被亲懵了，只觉得眼前有无数金星闪啊闪。

　　罢了罢了，体内真气已经顺得差不多了，等他复原了再跟这个小混蛋算账。

　　谁知当天晚上栖梧宫就来了个不速之客。

　　“母神？”旭凤还没回神，手已经自动自发的把被子往旁边一罩。可怜润玉身娇体弱，睡得迷迷糊糊时忽然被这床巨大的被子一罩……嗯，差点被闷死。

　　“母神怎么忽然来了……”一句话还没说完双肩已被荼姚握住。

　　上上下下，前前后后仔细打量了一遍，确认心肝宝贝一根汗毛也没少，才长长松了一口气。

　　“母神这是……”旭凤脸色一沉，“难道出了大事？”

　　“这些天润玉不知所踪。”荼姚心中旭凤最重，只要旭凤无事，旁的都好说，“之前我狠狠斥责了他一番，此人心机深沉，难保记恨。我怕他对你不利。”

　　原来是这件事。他笑了，“我和兄长自小长在一处，他是何等样人我最清楚了。”一边说一边拉着荼姚坐下，款款劝慰，“若说世上有谁不会害我，除了父帝母神便是兄长了。母神切勿将他想得这么坏。”

　　荼姚冷笑一声，“他非我亲生，在天界又被多方冷待。他事事恭顺，其实是个最不恭顺的。”说到这里顿了一下，看向旭凤时眼中已多了许多柔情，“你这傻孩子，什么都为他着想，人家可从未将你放在心上。”

　　“我有母亲疼爱，兄长没有。我有母族依仗，兄长没有。他虽有个大殿的头衔，天界诸仙却不把他放在眼中。我若与他易地而处，恐怕连恭顺忍让都做不到。”

　　他叹了声气，“母神这些年虽然对他冷淡了些，却也没刻薄于他。既如此，为何不索性对兄长再好一些呢？你对他真心，他自然会对你真心。”

　　润玉被被子牢牢压住，伸手不见五爪。这片静谧的黑暗也成了最好的掩饰，让他能放心的摘下一直戴着的面具。

　　从未有人对他说过这些话。他一直以为旭凤对他的好，是掺杂着怜悯施舍的，万万没想到旭凤竟能想得这么深，是真正的把他放在了心上。

　　有什么冰冰凉的东西落了下来，一颗又一颗，鳞爪下渐渐变得润湿，是他的泪。

　　他咬住爪子抑住呜咽，心头又酸又涨，仿佛有什么东西要冲出来。

　　“你这孩子……”荼姚的声音里透出浓浓的无奈，“好吧，只要他不害你，我就会对他好一点。行了行了，都是上神了，别像小孩儿似的搂搂抱抱。”

　　宫门开了又合，被子猛的被掀开，润玉来不及藏起脸上的泪。

　　怔怔抬头，又一颗泪珠落了下来。

　　“唔，原来兄长一直没睡，在偷听我和母神说话。”旭凤把润玉捧了起来，在他细嫩的龙角上磨了磨牙。

　　龙角是吸收灵气之处，十分敏感。被他一咬，润玉忍不住抖了一下，雪白的龙身立刻染上了一层粉红。

　　“呜呜……”才没有偷听。

　　“我知道我知道，兄长偷听了。”

　　“呜，嗷呜，嗷嗷呜，嗷呜！！！”没有没有，我没有。

　　“好好好，没偷听没偷听。”旭凤把润玉捧得更高，目光一瞬不瞬，深深看进他的眼里，“我在一日，便护兄长一日。谁敢害兄长，谁就是我的敌人。”

　　言语有魂，出旭凤之口，入润玉之心。

　　哪怕旭凤是戏言，他也当了真，将那句话记了一辈子。

　　寒来暑往，少年渐渐长大，变成了天界最耀眼的存在。

　　他看着这样的旭凤，心中既自豪又担心。凤凰就像一团光，一团火，怎么藏得住？会有越来越多的人喜欢他，爱慕他。在不久的将来，母神就会为他择一门亲事，选一个能与他匹配的女子。

　　一想到旭凤不再属于他，他就嫉妒得发狂。

　　噩梦终于成真，旭凤涅槃失败，失踪数日后归来，栖梧宫中便多了一名叫做锦觅的仙侍。

　　那仙侍头上虽然插着锁灵簪，他仍一眼就认出此人是个女子。

　　于是时常找了借口去栖梧宫，若有似无的试探旭凤，对方似无所觉，三两句话便轻轻挡了回去。

　　他不甘，索性釜底抽薪，将消息送去了花界，果然不久之后花界便来了人将锦觅带了回去。

　　如此神不知鬼不觉便除了隐患，实在值得浮一大白。

　　旭凤与他果然心意相通，翌日便邀了他来栖梧宫饮酒。

　　天界无花，只有栖梧宫中繁花似锦，据说是锦觅种出来的。

　　人可憎，花却不可憎。他坐在那开得荼蘼的凤凰花树下，笑吟吟的与旭凤对酌。

　　只饮了一杯，旭凤的一句话便险些让他呛咳起来。

　　“兄长果然好手段，轻轻松松便将觅儿请回了花界。”旭凤指间转着酒杯，“只是我不知道，那颗小葡萄哪里得罪兄长了，让兄长花费这么多心机？”

　　两人对彼此的了解，甚于自身。

　　他也不瞒，“你想要仙侍，一千个一万个都行，只有她不可以。”

　　旭凤似笑非笑，“哦，那我明日便选上一千个一万个仙侍，反正我的栖梧宫大得很，再多的人都住得下。”

　　一口酒堵在喉间，上不去也下不来。他咳得满脸通红，眼中都带着泪。

　　旭凤啧了一声，坐过来拍着他的背，“你啊，什么时候能坦诚一些。”说完从怀中掏出一本书，“觅儿喜欢看话本，我觉得这本挺不错的，兄长可有兴趣？”

　　他现在哪有心思看话本，但还是接了过来，盯着封面的四个字迟疑的道：“上古神话？”

　　旭凤点头，退回去坐在对面。也不饮酒，手指轻轻摩挲着桌面。

　　“旭儿有话和我说？”不仅有话，还是难以启齿的话。他翻了翻话本，略略一瞥，已将故事看了个七八分。“伏羲女娲……你怎么忽然对这些起了兴趣？”

　　“伏羲女娲是兄妹。”

　　“我自然知道。”

　　“咱们仙家寿元漫长，血脉伦常倒也不必十分在意。”

　　“嗯，虽不是正统，却也无伤大雅。”

　　旭凤偏过头不看他，被微光一映耳郭竟变得粉粉的，让他想起了鲜嫩的桃儿。

　　“我……我自小和兄长在一处，眼中只有兄长，心中也只有兄长。那日我遇险，兄长不顾性命来救，我就知道……就知道……”

　　他的心也不由得跟着紧张起来，十分想催促，又怕一旦催促，这只凤凰就缩了回去。只能忍，忍得舌尖发苦，掌心攥出了血。

　　旭凤深吸一口气，终于转头看了过来，“我就知道对你不再是兄弟之情。润玉，我喜欢你。但是我怕……我怕一旦说出来，你就会离我而去。”

　　你这只傻凤凰，我怎会……

　　他咬住下唇，因为狂喜眼中竟浮起一层晶莹的泪雾。

　　“兄长？”

　　指尖相触，旭凤一颤，瑟缩了下。他立刻勾住，继而握住他的手，倾身在他唇上亲了亲，“我也喜欢你。”

　　那一声喜欢就是世间最动听的乐曲，两人四目相对，眼中都是笑，再无半点阴霾。

　　天元十万三千年，太微退位，夜神登基，火神为后，六界四海万世升平。

　　

完结


End file.
